Wolf Moon
by grl2wolf
Summary: Korie has spent her whole life in foster care. She moves! again. hoping for a fresh start she doenst expect to fall in love but that is what she get. Will it last forever though?
1. Chapter 1

**Wolf Moon**

**Korie Sinclair** (KOR ee)

**Jacob Black (Twilight) **

**Time Frame:** After Bella leaves to save Edward

_**You know it's bad when they transfer you all the way to Forks, Washington. I get to have a new home. Yippy? So it wasn't my fault that the whole California district kicked me out those schools, but those girls where asking for it.I vow never to fight. Unless they really ask for it HA. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

I know where I'm heading with this story I don't know how often I will update ( I'm being honest here) but since I'm on vacations I'm sure it will be at least 2x a week. Lol at least until I start with my college classes again.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters. Only the ones that came from my imagination. HA.

_**Here Comes Trouble**_

Got off the plane went to get my lugged and waited…and waited I looked at my iPod touch, which had taken my whole summer to earn up for but it was worth it. Music was like breathing for me if I didn't have it I would go insane. I started humming Pink: Trouble

_I'm trouble, yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my own town  
I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town_

Some people think I have and attitude problem when I honestly I don't I just don't take crap from people. I say what I feel which apparently isn't a very good idea considering I have been kicked out of the whole school districts of California. Which sucks I mean even though I have nowhere to go in Cali it was still my home. I think. I am an orphan; I didn't know anything about my birth mother or father. I didn't even know my own birthday. The only thing they did leave me with was a name Korie Sinclair. What sucked even more was the constant teasing I got because of my eyes, they where some weird shade of purple. The doctors couldn't explain it; kids in elementary use call me alien. Now I'm here in forks which is no I completed objected to but considering I was underage and only 14 they didn't really listen to what I had to say.

I was going to live in a foster home which was different from being in an institute, which I have to admit I kind of liked. There were so many kids there that they didn't really pay attention to the older kids. More focused on the little ones that would always steal your heart. Made you wonder how someone could give those angles up. Here there wasn't much to do its like everyone knew everyone. Talk about being stuck in the Gilmore Girls show now I would know how Rory felt about having no privacy. What's worse is that I'm going to live right in front of the chief of police, how lame.

"Korie over here honey come on lets go." Said and old lady, so this was going to be my guarding hm maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

"Hello, Mrs.? Miss?.."

"Oh I didn't tell you my name did I?" taps her head "silly me, I'm Mrs. Alyssa Smith"

"Korie Sinclair" I said shaking her hand

"Alrighty let's get on the road you have school in a couple of hours"

It was still early 3 a.m. in the morning and I still had to get ready for school, well its not like I was going to change or anything I was tired. I wanted to sleep, oh that is a hobby of mines which I enjoy to the fullest sleep. I was just going to have enough time to get a little unpacking done and eat then off to school I went.

"Korie we are glad we got you here with us. A few basic rules you must me home by 9 on school nights 10 on weekends, that is strictly enforce. You must be respectful to everyone in the household and no cursing." Wow she was really getting down to businesses wasn't even sugar coating it. I smiled at her "You have to keep at least a 2.5 grade point average if you want to get a job here."

"What!" okay now that one had gotten me off guard who sets a grade point average for getting a job? Not only I had to worry about finding a job here I also had to worry about my freaking grades. Fantastic.

"Yes, you would only work because you want to. We will provide you with cloths, a home, transportation and school events. There is no need for you to work honestly but we understand that you might want to save to go out with future friends or even get your car." She smiled at me knowingly.

We got to the house I was shown to my room which was in the back facing the forest. Bleh, no much to look at but greet trees, very huge green trees which was alright I guess. I didn't get introduced to anyone because everyone was still sleeping. It was different that's for sure. The room was decent enough it had the general a desk, book case, bed; closet even a little sofa, sweet. I could use the computer that was in the study room. I made a mental list of the things I needed to get for my own room a laptop, maybe even a TV not sure about that one yet.

Mrs. Smith called me a couple of hours later to eat breakfast. I went downstairs quickly because I was hungry the airplane didn't really serve heave meals in the middle of the night.

"Everyone this is Korie" she said pointing toward me "this is Gabriel" a little 6 year old he waved at me shyly. "This over here is Thomas" said a 8ish year old with reddish hair and green eyes or blue wasn't sure because of the glasses.

"What happen to your eyes?" asked Thomas curiously.

"Nothing" I shrugged. "Got kidnapped but some aliens" I said seriously

Thomas eyes widen and dropped his mouth open. Then he saw me smirking.

"Huh guess they didn't like you very much if they brought you back huh?" he said laughing with me.

"And this is Abigail" Mrs. Smith continues pointing to a blond girl around 17, if you asked me I'd say her and Gabriel looked like they could pass as actual siblings.

"Abigail and you are going to the same school she is a senior and has been here for 3 years so she knows the school very well. Don't you Abby?" Abigail rolled her eyes but said yes nonetheless. Oh joy I could feel the love coming from her.

We ate breakfast kind of awkward for me because everyone's eyes seemed to drift back to me.

"Okay lets get this show on the road" Mrs. Smith said apparently there wasn't a Mr. Smith.

Everyone headed to the car I waited in the door looking out the door letting everything sink in. I was really here in this town called forks. I saw a girl come out from the house in the front, She slipped half way to the funky red truck I couldn't suppress the laugh that came out. Talk about people not knowing how to walk.

Then I notice a cute guy in the truck get out and help her up and escort her to the passenger side. Then looking directly at me as if he heard me laughing and was not happy I was. Then his eyes turned from angry to surprise. I couldn't move his stare had me rooted to the floor. Like I couldn't move until he looked away. Thankfully Mrs. Smith honked and this got me out of my dazed. I closed the door and hurried quickly to the car. But then as I stepped outside, I slipped too. Dam Karma, how I hate you.

So what did you think? Please leave reviews and let me know your thoughts!


End file.
